7.5 DEVELOPMENT FUNDS Developmental Funds comprise one of the most important tools the Arizona Cancer Center director has to enhance the Center and to meet future goals and initiatives. Throughout its history, the AZCC has used the funds to recruit and support new investigators during their start-up years, to finance pilot projects by promising young researchers, to initiate new programs and develop new services that support the peerreviewed research, and to provide interim funding to researchers who show promise of obtaining renewed funding. Accordingly, the developmental funds have proven to be highly productive and have been returned many-fold in the form of follow-up peer-reviewed funding for investigators and in the fonn of scientific contributions in cancer research. In the past cycle, funds have been used to fund new investigators, support pilot projects, provide interim funding to investigators and to develop new services in our shared services such as tissue collection for our TACMA shared service, mythelation methodologies for our Genomics shared service, genetically engineered mouse models for our Experimental Mice shared service, and the development of web-based applications for our Behavioral Measurement shared service. This proposal describes the effective use of the funds and plans for future development. Annual support is request in the amount of $375,000.